catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Copperpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Make the right ear pink more triangular and lighten the left earpink some-- 23:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Better? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Emberpaw (A) - For Approval Comments?-- 00:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) This is beautiful! The only thing I see is to either lighten or darken the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) This is really good but I've always imagined her as long haired.The lighter spots could use a few more flecks. 01:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened ear pink, made longhaired, added more specks-- 16:03, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe saturate her some? She looksmore golden than ginger [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Nightflower (Q) - For Approval Comments?-- 00:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Dodge the muzzle, but other than that I see nothing wrong :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe lighten the eye on our right a bit. 01:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded lightened muzzle and right eye-- 15:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Badgerkit (Ki) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink -- 15:03, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Lightened ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Deputy I think it's time a deputy was chosen for the project so I'm choosing Nightfall to be the current deputy. Congratulations! ^^ -- 16:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Night! 23:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh Nightshine, thank you so much! That really does mean a lot to me :) And, thanks Ashshadow :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Good job Nightfall! Adderpaw 06:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ginger (Ro)- For Approval Hmmm I might haft to make her tail longer anyway comments? Adderpaw 22:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) First of all you need to rename this Ginger.rogue.png. There is blurred line art around the ear pink. darken the shading and lighten the ear pink. This is really good for you first one. I could help you with the tail if you want-- 15:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Darken the shading and lighten the ear pink also made tail longer -- Adderpaw 22:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the image, fix the blurred line art around the ear pink, get rid of the ear pink in the ear on the left, lighten the ear pink. Add tabby stripes and make her eyes amber-- 22:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded '''I am going to need help on the tabby stripes tried to fix blurr line. Lightened the ear pink.So yea I'm going to need some help -- Adderpaw 23:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Did you try burning the tabby stripes on. It would be done using the same tool you use to shade. If it doesnt work I can help you. 00:08, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You need to keep this named as Ginger.rogue.png. I'll fix it again but you have to make sure you name it correctly.-- 02:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yea I'm going to need some help on the tabby strpes -- Adderpaw 22:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Added stripes. If you don't like the stripes you can always revert the image. 20:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I love them! thanks Ashshadow! It makes her look like a tiger! well it does to me -- Adderpaw 00:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought so too. You're quite welcome Adderpaw. Darken the earpink in the right ear a bit. 01:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait does that mean burn because I'm like freaking out right now because I forgot :( -- Adderpaw 01:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Burn simply means darken. No need to panic :). 03:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded ''Happy New year! also somethin in my heart says I did it wrong anyway Darkened earpink -- Adderpaw 05:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Tigerfur (W) - For Approval Comments?-- 17:04, December 27, 2010 (UTC) This is really good! Smudge the bottom of the tail marking a bit. 22:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded smudged tail marking- 23:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Nickel Q- For Approval Comments? 23:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the stripes be just a dark gray? If this is how you picture her then we can just change the description to be a silver cat with black tabby stripes. Darken the pupils in the eyes and lighten the ear pink. This looks awesome!-- 23:49, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Silver tabbies usually have black stripes. I'll get to the other things. 23:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Does the eye look better? You can change the description if you think it would be confusing. I don't mind and Thanks. 00:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Make the eye highlights brighter, lighten the right ear pink-- 19:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Lightened the eye highlight. I didn't change the earpink because I think it looks fine. 21:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Boomer (Lo)- For Approval I tried a new shading style. Comments? 18:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Desaturate the ear pink and darken the shading a bit-- 19:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Thanks! 21:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I see nothing wrong. Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 05:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC)